


Setting Them Up Is Only Half the Fun

by dragonydreams



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Uncle/Niece Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 11:06:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonydreams/pseuds/dragonydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It certainly helps to be able to kill anyone who questions your incestuous relationship, should you happen to be having one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Setting Them Up Is Only Half the Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Paire pornathon](http://frellingblonde.livejournal.com/46689.html) for the prompts Evil!Paire & Invisible Sex in Public. Not beta'd.

**Title:** Setting Them Up Is Only Half the Fun  
 **Author:** Elisabeth  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Fandom:** Heroes  
 **Word Count:** 1325  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Peter/Claire  
 **Summary:** It certainly helps to be able to kill anyone who questions your incestuous relationship, should you happen to be having one.  
 **Warnings/Spoilers:** Incest. No spoilers.  
 **Disclaimer:** I claim no ownership over these characters. I am merely borrowing them from Tim Kring et al.  
 **Feedback:** Yes please! It makes me happy and keeps me writing.  
 **Author's Note:** Written for the [Paire pornathon](http://frellingblonde.livejournal.com/46689.html) for the prompts Evil!Paire & Invisible Sex in Public. Not beta'd.

Claire's body was pressed intimately against Peter's. If it weren't for the thin material of Claire's mini-skirt and Peter's leather pants, people would think they were fucking. They were doing a fair imitation of it anyway.

The music in the club was loud, but not so much that they couldn't hear the people around them talking – or so that others couldn't hear them.

Peter slid one of his legs between Claire's and she ground against him, pressing their bodies even closer together. She looked up at Peter, undisclosed lust darkening her eyes. He nodded slightly and her sultry grin grew.

Peter subtly maneuvered them closer to a group of frat house idiots who were clearly drunk. Speaking a little louder than necessary, Claire said, "Thanks so much for taking me out, Uncle Peter."

Peter smiled indulgently and slid his hands down her mostly naked back to cup her ass and pull her closer. "You know that I'd do _anything_ my favorite niece asked."

"Anything?" Claire asked, noticing their patsies had taken the bait. She ran her hands over Peter's chest and up to play with the hair at the back of his neck.

"All you have to do is ask," Peter answered her. Claire pulled his head down for a passionate kiss.

"Get a room," one of the frat guys muttered.

"What did you say?" Peter asked, pulling away from Claire to confront the guy. His enhanced hearing easily picking up what the guy had said. What he had hoped one of these guys would say.

Encouraged by all of the beer he'd consumed, a no-neck guy stepped up to Peter, towering over him. "I said: you should get a room."

"If you don't like what you see, then don't look," Peter defiantly shot back.

Playing her part, Claire put a hand on Peter's arm. "It's okay, Uncle Peter. Just ignore him."

"Why the fuck do you keep calling him Uncle?" The idiot asked. "That's just not funny."

"It's not supposed to be funny," Claire answered. "He is my uncle."

"I take it back," the guy said, his face twisting with disgust. "Don't get a room. Get the fuck away from him. What kind of sick fuck are you, molesting your niece in public like that. I should fucking call the cops."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Peter said, unphased by the guy's insults.

"C'mon Brad, leave them alone. What do you care what they do?" another of the frat guys told his friend.

"Yeah, Brad, just walk away," Peter said, mockingly.

"Are you fucking her?" Brad asked, ignoring his friend as his fingers curling into a fist.

"Not at the moment," Peter said, smirking, "but I plan to as soon as we leave here."

Peter didn't even try to duck as Brad's fist swung at him.

"You really shouldn't have done that," Claire sweetly said.

A bouncer pushed his way through the crowd that had formed around Peter, Claire, Brad and his friends. "Hey, break it up or take it outside."

"I think I've made my point," Brad said and gestured for his friends to follow him out.

Peter took Claire's hand and followed them out. "Hey, we aren't done," Peter called out.

"You want me to break your jaw, is that it?" Brad smirked.

Peter ran a hand over his beautifully perfect cheek, showing that the previous punch hadn't so much as bruised him. Or, it had, but it had already healed. But Brad didn't need to know that.

"Think you can? You punch like a girl," Peter taunted. "No offense," he said to Claire.

"None taken," she answered. "Can we get on with this already? I wanna get to the fucking portion of the evening."

"You actually want this sick fuck?" Brad asked in disgust.

"Have you even looked at him?" Claire tossed back, running her hands appreciatively over Peter's body. "I've never met a guy hotter than my Uncle Peter."

"Maybe I should show you what a real man is like," Brad said, sidling closer to Claire. "Yeah, if you got it from someone who wasn't an incestuous freak then you'd see how wrong it is."

"Been there, done that, wasn't worth the price of admission," Claire said with a yawn. She turned to Peter. "Can you just kill him now? I'm getting bored."

The look on Peter's face as he embraced the darker side of his powers sent a chill down Claire's spine. She loved that look on him.

"It'd be my pleasure," Peter said. Calling on Niki's power, Peter said, "I believe that I owe you a punch." The blow he delivered sent Brad flying into the alley behind them.

Brad's friends moved to rush Peter, but he held them in place telekinetically. Peter held his hand out to Claire and they strolled into the alley to find Brad. Brad was just trying to sit up against the dumpster he'd landed against.

"What do you think?" he casually asked Claire. "Burn him, strangle him, break his neck, or impale him with something sharp?"

"Burn him," Claire said, licking her lips. "I love the way the residual electricity sizzles along my skin while you fuck me."

"Burning it is," Peter said, bringing his hand up and sending bolts of electricity into Brad's stunned body.

When there was nothing left of Brad aside from a burnt corpse, Peter teleported himself and Claire back inside the club to a darkened corner they'd spotted earlier.

"I love when you use your powers like that," Claire purred, rubbing her body against Peter. "It's gets me so hot."

Peter pressed Claire back into the wall, lifting her up so that she could wrap her legs around his waist. "Want me to use one more?" Peter asked, knowing the answer.

Claire arched her back, pressing herself even closer to Peter. "Mmm…you know I do."

No sooner had Peter shielded them in invisibility than Claire's hands were attacking his pants, opening them in order to free the hardened cock she could feel pressing against her.

Her skirt was already up around her waist, so all Peter had to do was slide her wisp of a thong aside and plunge inside her with one rough thrust.

"Yes," Claire groaned.

Peter didn't give her any time to adjust; he just started pounding into her. Claire locked her ankles behind Peter and encouraged the brutal pace.

"Love. You. Like. This." Each of Claire's words was punctuated by another thrust.

Peter captured her lips, silencing any other words that may have been coming as his tongue plundered mouth. He changed his angle so that he brushed against her clit with every thrust.

One of Claire's hands wrapped around Peter's neck; the other slid down to dig into Peter's hip. He bucked harder at the bite of her nails, which only caused her to repeat the action.

 _More...now...coming...Peter!_ Claire's thoughts screamed in Peter's head as her body clenched around him.

"Oh, yes!" She screamed, drawing eyes to their darkened corner, secure in the knowledge that they couldn't be seen.

"Claire," Peter grunted against her neck as he came, spilling inside her.

As soon as he regained his faculties, Peter teleported them back to their apartment, onto their bed.

"That never fails to be hot," Peter said, finally withdrawing from Claire's body and collapsing next to her.

"The killing or the sex?" Claire asked, rolling onto her side to look at him.

"Both," Peter answered, running his hands over her body, pulling her closer. "And the fact that I'm fucking my niece."

"Yeah. Just think how much harder it would be to find people to kill if incest weren't frowned upon," Claire pointed out.

"It certainly helps to be able to kill anyone who questions your incestuous relationship, should you happen to be having one." They smiled fondly at each other.

"I love you, Peter," Claire said.

"I love you too, my sweet niece," Peter said, drawing her into a kiss.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written November 6, 2007.


End file.
